


Throwing on Her Louboutins (Or Sheldon and Penny Go Shoe Shopping)

by mrsvc



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for nowgold for her donation to Doctors Without Borders. Sheldon and Penny go shoe shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing on Her Louboutins (Or Sheldon and Penny Go Shoe Shopping)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowgold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nowgold).



> I hope you like this!

"Sheldon, run in here with me a minute."

"Penny, I resolutely refus-"

Penny didn't let him finish as she drug him towards the small boutique shop. "I've been eying this place for a while. You'll just let me look for a few minutes, please?"

"No," Sheldon said without a second's hesitant.

Penny pursed her lips and balled her hands into fists, jamming them on her hipbones instead of Sheldon's face. "I just spent the last hour and a half watching you flip through three racks of comics."  
Sheldon gave her a unperturbed look. "The same three racks of comics you looked at last week."

"Penny, Stuart receives new stock every day. I had to ensure that he did not receive a comic that I need for my collection."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "I'm going in. You can sit in the car."

"Penny," Sheldon warned.

"I'm leaving, Sheldon. Remember who has the car keys. You can walk home." The door to the boutique jingled shut.

"You left me outside, Penny," Sheldon said as he found her trying on a pair of ridiculous high heels in the back of the store.

"I told you to wait in the car."

"The car was locked."

Penny smirked, "Whoops."

Sheldon sullenly settled himself down on one of the small boutique chairs, clutching his bag of newly acquired comics. "You are going to make us late for Halo Night."

"I'm so going to kick your ass tonight too," Penny laughed.

"Debatable. I've been practicing a new strategy to fend off your seemingly random pattern." Penny threw a pair of high heels back in their box and shoved them back on the shelf.

"Which is?"

"All warfare is based upon deception," he said, the slightest hint of smugness in his voice. Penny was standing in front of the mirror, a red shoe on her left foot and a purple one on her right. She kept putting her feet in different positions, scrunching her nose as she tried to judge between the two.

"What is that, something from the Halo strategy guide?"

"Sun Tzu's The Art of War." Penny gave him a blank look. "It's one of the foremost treatises on military strategy. It is China's enduring work on the tactics of war! Commander William T. Riker quotes it-"

"Oh, God, it's time to stop the conversation when Star Trek comes up," she said, her eyes closed and her hands held out as if to block him out.

"The purple pair," he said quietly, after a moment's pause.

"Huh?"

"You already have a pair of red shoes similar to the pair you are wearing and the purple heels would match more of your existing wardrobe. It would be the smarter investment." Penny looked back at the shoes, comparing them side-by-side.

"I like the purple pair better too," she said, smiling over her shoulder at him. He nodded and stood, clutching his bag.

"You have fifteen minutes to get us home in time for Halo Night. I'll wait by the car."


End file.
